


Band Together

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fun, Girl Band, Music, Rock and Roll, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new band playing at Underground and the members have a special surprise for the boys in their lives. Let's Rock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Together

**Author's Note:**

> Song list: Take Me Away by Christina Vidal from Freaky Friday / Misery Business by Paramore / Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan from Freaky Friday
> 
> Encore: What I Like About You cover by Lillix from Freaky Friday

The school had posters plastered onto the walls. It was for the club Underground, a place where the rock scene was thriving and lots of bands played every night. There was a concert being held that featured many headlining bands. A contest was held and many unsigned bands wanted to audition for the chance to open. But now, the auditions were over and the band was chosen; The Ladies. Adrien and Nino were looking over the poster.  
"Hmmm, it's weird how these posters turned up a few days after talking to Alya and Marinette about a 'project'," stated Nino.  
"Yeah; but still, looks fun. Never really been to one of these places. Have you Nino?"  
"Well, I'm more into electronic and dub step really, but a rock song can be good to get the blood pumping."  
"So, you wanna check it out?"  
"Yeah sure, why not. Let's bring Mari and Alya along."  
"Along for what," asked Alya.  
Nino jerked his head to the poster; the girls seemed to get what he was trying to say.  
"Yeah sure, we'll go. But we'll meet you there, we got something to take care of that night first," said Alya.  
"We can wait for you," said Adrien.  
"No it's fine, we'll make it in time," said Marinette.  
"Oh sweet, the posters look awesome," cried an enthusiastic Kim.  
"Nino and I are going, you coming, too Kim," asked Adrien.  
"Yeah, if Alix wants to come," he said eyeing the red head next to him.  
"Yeah, I'll be there. But I gotta take care of something first that night so I'll meet you there."  
"So does Alya and Mari," said Nino.  
"Coincidence," remarked Adrien.  
"Hey guys," cried Ivan. "You all going to that show? Mylene and I will be there!"  
"Juleka and I are going, too," cried Rose.  
"Max, you going," asked Kim.  
"I don't see why not, it looks like fun."  
"Hey Nathanael, you should come with us," said Rose as she spotted the orange-red haired boy.  
"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll come."  
Soon the bell rang for class to start. The whole school was abuzz about the upcoming show at Underground. It seems almost everyone was going which made a certain group of people excited at their little surprise. 

Soon the night arrived; Nino and Adrien arrived together with them looking the part. Adrien still wore his jeans and orange sneakers but replaced his white shirt and black shirt with a black jacket and neon green shirt, he even left his hair a mess, similar to how it was when he was Chat Noir. Nino wore a red jacket with his blue shirt and dark jeans. They spotted Kim, along with Max and Nathaniel.  
"Dudes! This place is packed," greeted Nino.  
"Yeah, lots of people from school are here," said Kim.  
"Anyone know who this band is," asked Adrien.  
"From what I understand, they are an unknown group and given their name, a female group at that," deduced Max.  
"Hey? Where's Ivan and Mylene," asked Nathanael.  
"And Rose and Juleka," asked Max.  
"I don't see Alix," stated Kim.  
"Dude, Alya and Mari aren't here either," said Nino.  
"They said they'd make it in time, and there are a lot of people here. It'd be easy to miss them," said a logical Adrien.  
Soon, the announcer approached the stage.  
"Alright you punks, you ready to rock?!" The crowed cheered. "We've got awesome bands lined up tonight but we have a special opener for you. We've auditions several unsigned bands for this but this group stood above the rest. Give it up for The Ladies!"  
The lights cut out as the crowed cheered as the band got into their positions. The silhouettes of the band members could be seen. Soon, the tall tale of drum sticks clicking together could be heard as the spotlight shown over the drummer. It was Mylene in a black and blue dress with a pink jacket with pins and studs; fingerless gloves gripped the sticks and soon an electric guitar began to play. The light shined on who it was; it was Alix, wearing a ripped green tank top over a black shirt and black distressed capris pants and combat boots with fishnet sleeves and playing a green and black electric guitar. A few riffs in, and Mylene kicked in with gusto as the lights flickered and returned to fill the stage to reveal the rest of the members. Juleka was wearing a purple shirt and black shorts and combat boots played a black bass and stood in the space between Alix and Alya with Mylene in the back center of the stage. Alya was wearing an orange dress with a purple trench coat and black fishnets with black high heeled knee length boots. Her hair was wilder than normal and she grabbed the microphone to sing a few bars of "yeah". The one who was really surprising was the girl to Alya's left; it was Marinette. She had on a deep red dress with a more poofy skirt and a black jacket. Her hair in her signature twin tails with red ties. She didn't wear stockings but she did have on black high top sneakers and finger less gloves; a bright red guitar strapped to her front. Needless to say, the bands classmates were very surprised.  
"No way," said a slack-jawed Nino.  
"Unbelievable," said an awed Kim.  
"Whoa," said an amazed Adrien.  
"Get up, get out; move on, move on there's no doubt. I'm all wrong you're right, it's all the same with you," Alya began to sing. Her voice had a sass to it that was recognized by Nino. He had no idea she could sing like that. He was mesmerized by her voice, her look, the way her body moved. He felt his pulse fall in with the music and he was loving it.  
"On and on and on and on! On and on and on and on," she belted out as Mylene banged the drums with passion as the crowd jumped along.  
"Don't wanna grow up, I wanna get out! Hey! Take me away! I wanna shout out, take me away, away, away, away! Away! Hey! Hey," sang Alya with Marinette and Alix joining in on the chorus.  
"Round and round, here we go again. Same old start same old end," Alya sang as Marinette and Alix followed with "ooo's".  
The guys were having the time of their life; head banging and jumping with beats. They sang the chorus again and a knowing grin began to form on the girls faces as they came to the last "Hey." It was a sight and sound Adrien would never forget. Marinette kicked off an amazing guitar solo and Adrien's face went from shock to pure enjoyment.  
"Go, Marinette," he yelled.  
The crowd cheered for the music she was playing. She loved playing this solo and seeing Adrien's face hearing her play it was the most amazing feeling ever. She ended her solo at the start of the chorus. They sang through it twice and Alix and Marinette let their guitars fade at the last part of the song.  
"Round and round, here we go again. Same old story, the same old end. Turn my head I turn back again. Same old stuff!" The music dies. "Never ends," Alya sang by herself.  
The crowd went wild and the girls bowed.  
"Thank you," yelled Alya. She then handed the microphone to Alix who had taken her guitar off and switched places with Alya who strapped on a white and purple guitar and stood where Alix stood.  
"We are The Ladies," yelled Alix as the crowd cheered. "You guys up for more?!" The crowd cheered again. "You heard 'em Ladies!"  
Marinette started things off quietly but then Alya kicked things off with Mylene jumping in. Alix then took over.  
"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock," Alix sang with Marinette jumping in at certain parts. Kim just watched in awe as Alix moved around the stage with energy he'd only seen her use for sports and when they competed against each other.  
"I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me," she sang and sent a wink out to Kim and he blushed for reasons he didn't quite know yet. "Two weeks we caught on fire she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile."  
"Whoa, I never meant to brag! But I got him where I want him now! Whoa, it was never my intention to brag! To steal him away from you now! But, gawd does it feel so good! Cause I got him where I want him now! And if you could then you know you would! Cause, gawd it just feels sooooooooo! It just feels so goooooood," Alix sang the chorus with Marinette and Alya doing back up vocals.  
Kim was getting the feeling that this song was sort of about him. He heard her sing the second verse and was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth.  
"Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who. They wanted what they like it's easy if you do it right! Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"  
They sang the chorus again and the music slowed a bit near the end of the chorus and into the bridge.  
"Cause gawd it just feels soooooooooooo! It just feels soooooooo goooooooood. I watched his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving you. Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving!"  
The guitar solo was done by none other than Alya. Nino's mouth went slack-jawed again. He knew this girl was amazing and wasn't sure if she could get even more amazing and yet she managed to do just that. He pumped his fists in the air and whooped and hollered. The solo ended just as Alix began the chorus again and Marinette and Alya joined in. Kim had half a mind to make her wildest dreams come true when this was over. He was on the fence about pursuing her but after seeing this, he was all in, especially with the way she ended the last lines of the chorus. The song ended and the crowd was just as crazy as it was before. Marinette put her guitar away while Alix grabbed hers and went back to her spot and Alya switched places with Marinette.  
"What?! Is Marinette going to sing," said an enthusiastic Adrien.  
"Looks like it, dude!"  
"I didn't know she sang," yelled Adrien.  
"Me neither," said Kim.

 

"Hey everyone," yelled Marinette from the stage. "You all having fun?!" The crowd cheered. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear; I said are you having fun?!" The crowd cheered again and Adrien tried to be the loudest one. "That's what I thought," Marinette smirked.  
Alya started things off and then Mylene jumped in followed by Alix.  
"You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again," sang Marinette. She also threw in some dance steps. Adrien was happy he could see Marinette act so confident and dare he say flirty. He liked this side of her since he usually saw it when she was Ladybug so seeing it from Marinette was a treat. The chorus started with Alix and Alya singing along.  
"You're it you're the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it no lie. So don't even try to tell me that you're not the guy. Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you." Marinette pointed at Adrien and winked and he blushed immediately. "But you're it! You're the ultimate you!"  
While Alix played Marinette turned her back to the audience and shook her hips to dance to the music. Adrien was on the verge of combusting at her antics. At the start of the second verse, Marinette stopped dancing but she still had her back to the audience. She turned her head slightly to look at the crowd and place her free hand on her hip.  
"You're the kind of guy who's hand in mine sends shivers up and down my spine. You took my heart and put it back together again." Marinette quickly turned around for the next part. "You're the kinda guy who blows my mind but now it's my turn you've been right in front of me. Everything I need why didn't I see!"  
They sang the chorus again and she danced her heart out. Adrien could definitely tell this was about him but he wondered if Alya and Alix meant it for Nino and Kim as well. The chorus ended with a guitar solo done by Alix. Kim's face lit up when he saw her shredding it. If Kim wasn't a goner from her song, he was from her solo. With the key change, the girls sang the chorus again and the crowd was going nuts.  
"Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you! But you're it! You're the ultimate you, you're it! You're the ultimate yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu....yeah!"  
Mylene was bringing it home and at the last second the girls jumped and the lights went out as they landed. The crowd went wild but three guys were even wilder. The lights went up again and the girls went to take a bow.  
"Thank you Underground," yelled Marinette. "We are The Ladies! Stick around because there's some amazing acts tonight and the night is just getting started!"

 

They cleared the stage of their guitars with the help of Ivan and made it down to the audience while they waited for the next band to start. Rose gave everyone a thumbs up for a job well done.  
"Amazing show ladies! I have a feeling we might get more gigs after this!"  
"No kidding! You all killed it," said Ivan.  
"Dude!"  
The band turned to see Kim, Nino, Adrien, Max and Nathanael approach them.  
"That was awesome! Why didn't you tell me you were doing this," said Adrien.  
"I wanted to surprise you," said Marinette.  
"Well shut my mouth and call me surprised," he beamed and hugged the girl.  
"Seriously, you guys rocked," yelled Nino. "Alya! Have I told you how awesome you are?"  
"You might have mentioned it, but I love hearing it from you," she said coyly as she cuddled up close to him.  
"Alix, that was incredible guitar skills," said Kim.  
"Thank you. I will admit, singing was harder for me than playing."  
"Well, if you'll let me," said Kim leaning down to her ear. "I'll make your wildest dreams come true if you'll do it for me," he whispered huskily. Alix's face was redder than her hair.  
"I must say the performance was spectacular," commented Max.  
"Yeah, it was an awesome show. Are you guys ever gonna play again," asked Nathanael.  
"If someone asks us to play, we will," said Mylene.  
"By the way, sick drum skills," said Nino.  
"Yeah, I didn't know you played," added Adrien.  
"Imagine my surprise when she told me she was in this group," commented Ivan.  
"How come you knew about this," asked Kim.  
"We needed a roadie," said Alix.  
"Hey Juleka, that's a nice bass," said Nathanael. "I've been interested in learning. Can you recommend me a teacher?"  
"I'd be willing to help you learn," she said blushing as was Nathanael.  
"So, where did the name come from," asked Adrien.  
"It was Mari's idea," said Alix.  
"It just seemed to fit," Marinette added.  
"It certainly does," whispered Adrien.  
"Excuse me, which one is the band manager," asked a man in a leather jacket, red shirt and black jeans.  
"That would be me sir," Rose replied.  
"I gotta say, your band did an excellent job tonight. I'm Francois, owner of Underground. Given by the crowds reaction, we'd like an encore at the end of the night. Think you can come up with something?"  
"Oh, I think we can handle that," she smiled sweetly.

 

The rest of the night, the teens enjoyed the concert with lots of jumping and head banging. At the end, Francois came to the stage.  
"Good evening! I hope you all enjoyed tonight! I'm the owner of this establishment and I am pleased to bring back for a special encore, The Ladies!"  
The crowd cheered as they returned to the stage. Alix took her place on stage left with Juleka in the space between Alix and Marinette in the middle. Alya took her place stage right with Mylene back center.  
"Thank you," yelled Marinette into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to some special guys in our lives! You know who you are! Hit it Ladies!"  
Alix started things off with a few riffs and then all the girls jumped in with, "hey." The rest of the band played.  
"Hey! Uh-huh! Hey! Uh-huh," they all sang together.  
"What I like about you, you hold me tight," sang Marinette. "Tell me I'm the only one."  
"Wanna come over tonight," sang Marinette and Alix.  
"Yeah," sang Marinette again.  
"Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear cause it's true! That's what I like about you," sang Alix and Marinette while Alya and Juleka followed with aaaaah's.  
Adrien, Nino, Kim, Ivan and Nathanael were pretty sure this was about them. They caught every wink and gesture from each girl and were a bit flustered by it. The crowd was eating it up but after the second round of the chorus, Marinette yelled.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Rose!"  
Rose came out from stage right next to Alya with a key tar to play a solo. The crowd went wild seeing the new element added. When her solo finished, Juleka jumped in with a shirt bass solo.  
"What I like about you," sang Marinette. "You keep me warm at night. Never wanna let you go, know you make me feel alright! Yeah!"  
The girls sang the chorus again and a simple bridge at the end and finally a refrain. When they all sang the last hey, the crowd went nuts. The band stepped forward and took a bow. It was a night of epic, rock and roll fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not my best one but I thought it would be fun. No need to tell me if its bad, I'm pretty sure it is. I tired to not make it sound cheesy or corny or whatever. Not my best work but, I'm allowed one right? Be sure to give those songs above a listen to after reading or while reading. Either way, hope you at least enjoyed it.


End file.
